Human aging and age-associated diseases are becoming one of the biggest challenges faced by developed and developing countries. The financial burden caused by these chronic diseases is already overwhelming and currently taxing the healthcare and welfare systems of developed nations, but if present trends continue, the challenges could overwhelm the systems. In rodents, both dietary restriction (DR) and mutations in nutrient and growth signaling pathways can extend longevity by 30-50% but also lower the incidence of age-related loss of function and disease, including tumors and neurodegeneration. This application requests funds to support the Consensus Workshop Interventions to Slow Aging in Humans: Are We Ready? to be held in Erice, Sicily, Italy, from October 8-13, 2013. The main aim of the consensus workshop is to bring together leading experts in gerontology, drug discovery and development to begin to obtain consensus related to the discovery and development of safe interventions to slow aging and increase healthspan in humans. The goals of the conference are: 1) To determine the most suitable candidate healthspan interventions/drugs for clinical development, 2) To provide a forum for the discussion of state of the art techniques for drug discovery related to aging and age-related disease, 3) To stimulate clinical trials to begin the testing of drugs generated by basic biogerontology research and discuss the potential pitfalls and side effects of each drug.